The Most Magical Place on Earth
by KittyEspeon
Summary: Darcy drags Loki along to her favorite place on Earth- Walt Disney World- and while he insists that it is not at all magic, he can't help but enjoy the time he is spending with her. LokixDarcy fluff fic- will probably have cameos from the other Avengers. Post-Avengers.


**Hi everyone. I've taken quite a long hiatus from fanfiction, so sorry about that! ^^' I wasn't going to write this, but after writing a rather angsty Loki/Doctor Who one that I probably won't publish, I wanted to write something fluffy, and, well this happened. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Loki sighed in annoyance- she really was quite energetic, forcibly pulling him on by the sleeve of his green button down- it was too hot for his typical mortal outfit of a sharp-looking jacket and scarf.<p>

"Am I allowed to look yet?" he asked, not really annoyed, even though the tone of his voice would have suggested that. More...impatient. He knew where they had flown to, but somehow it was important that he not look. It was another world, according to her- a Walt Disney world. He'd never heard of it, but apparently it required some "MagicBand"- which he could confirm was not at all magic- and walking under a tunnel, inferred by the cool shadow which gave him much relief. He really should not have worn the long-sleeved button down. Darcy had insisted he wear a black bow tie with the top- apparently, bow ties were cool, although it in no way decreased the increasing heat he felt wearing the outfit.

"Now you can!" she said excitedly. Upon looking, his eyes were drawn to all tall and glorious white castle, with spiraling blue and gold highlights. His pursed eyes showed no emotion, which infuriated Darcy to no end. Biting into the cinnamon roll that she had made him stop for, still with closed eyes- the mortal could be quite infuriating- she tilted her head.

"Well? Isn't it AWESOME?" Looking at her, Loki couldn't help but be quite captivated by her waves of hair- she insisted that he had hair envy, but it was more than that. He felt almost drawn to the mortal.

"I suppose so," he said with a sly shrug. Chuckling, she shook her head, and they proceeded forward, walking around the flowers that were fenced in so that no little kids would trample over them. Looking at the brightly colored buildings, he admired the architects' use of perspective. Eyes now drifting across the multitudes of mortals that moved forward, as if pulled to the castle, he moved his hand closer to hers-

"IT'S MINNIE! LOOKLOOKLOOK!" and she took off, running towards the costumed mortal. With a faint smile hidden on his lips, he walked over after her, where she stood in line next to all the younger mortals- all mortals were young- and noted how she probably would have run over the flowers in her haste if not for the protective shorter fence. His eyes met with hers, and the god rose one eyebrow.

"What? Minnie's awesome," Darcy declared, finishing off her cinnamon roll. She wore a deep pink top that would only have classified as an undergarment in Asgard, but was probably much more useful for how dreadfully warm it was here. On it was a black silhouette of the mouse they were waiting in line to see. Her dark skirt that he could not make out as blue, purple, or black, billowed and swirled down to her knees. Darcy abruptly shoved her-iPhone, he remembered- into him, and he fiddled with it for a moment before opening its picture function. She seemed to use it often, he noted, smirking inside. She smiled, clean and true, and he quickly took the picture.

Rushing over to Loki, Darcy stole back the phone, reversing the image so that it reflected herself. Pulling the god over, she arranged the angle deftly so that it would capture both her, Loki, and the castle in the background, and collected the image.

Unable to hide his smile anymore, he walked along after her, brushing her hand, and she grabbed his hand back.

So this was to be his punishment? Stuck on Midgard, being chaperoned by a silly mortal. "It was the best we could arrange for," his not-brother had told him over and over again. A lie- imprisonment would have been better than being taken back to the mortals. And here, Thor had left him, and taken off back to Asgard with his mortal love- not before she had slapped him, of course.

"Aren't you going to be angry at me for attempting to take over your planet?" he had asked of her, trying to infuriate her.

"Nah," she replied easily. "I need your help with my science work, and I have no idea what I'm doing. It's political science I'm studying! Why do I have to take a science science class?"

"Because mortals are foolish," he muttered under his breath. Looking at the work, he sighed. He did not care at all for the mortal science- he much preferred magic. Even restricted magic was better than having to rely on science.

Rising silently, he walked off and hid inside the room that they had been quick to assign to him. Darcy let her head fall against the table, but annoyed at having smudged her glasses got up to clean them. Why did Jane have to go off and leave, sticking her with the Norse god of sulking? Her life really stunk sometimes. Sighing, she grabbed a chocolate bar from her cabinet and bit into it, looking off into the distance. Why couldn't she be babysitting the god of chocolate or something? And shouldn't the Avengers be taking care of this?

Yet there they were, stuck with each other.

Loki itched at his neck, very annoyed at how dreadfully hot it was getting. Noticing, Darcy pulled him off into the nearest store, to the left, and dragged him along, pulling out various shirts with the mouse's logo on them.

"I am not wearing one of these," he declared. Darcy pulled out a shirt, dark blue with a white design of a turkey leg.

"Absolutely not," he declared, wandering off to a different section. He pulled out a green polo shirt with a small Mickey detail. Not as classy as he would prefer, but it would do.

"That's expensive," Darcy declared, "and you don't have money. I'm getting you this one." She showed a black top with the face of Darth Vader- she had forced him to watch Star Wars. Rather imaginative- for mortals.

"Very well," he conceded, and they walked over to the checkout, joking happily while waiting in line. Darcy declared it perfect after he changed, taking yet another selfie of the two of them. Loki felt he was not at all deserving of being called perfect, not at all worthy. She, however, easily was.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll cut right to the point- please review! If I decide to write any more today or watch Doctor Who instead will probably be dependent on if people like it or not. haha! Also, leave any suggestions for rides in your review! <strong>


End file.
